


Existential Breakdowns and Alternate Universes

by Seajay1234



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Breakdown, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajay1234/pseuds/Seajay1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis over thinks things and goes to talk to the only person he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existential Breakdowns and Alternate Universes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Tonight was bad, Louis was over thinking everything and his mind was going a million miles a minute and he needed to express his thoughts to someone or he swore he was going to go into a thought coma. He didn’t want to bother Niall because he figured that Niall would just blow it off and try to get Louis to eat something to take his mind off of it. 

Liam and Zayn were off at their shared apartment, cuddling or something of that sort and Louis didn’t want to disturb that. He learned his lesson last time, when he walked in on more than he should have and couldn’t look either of them in the eye for a least a week. Granted, he did use it against them for several months.

The only one he had as an option was Harry, who really was kind of the cause of this breakdown. But, seeing as he had no choice, he opened his door and strolled down the hallway and knock on Harry’s flat door. Shuffles were heard and the door opened revealing Nick and not Harry like Louis had expected.

“Oh well hello there Louis!” Nick said as he leaned against the door frame, looking smug. “How are you tonight?”

“I’m fine, is Harry here? I need to talk to him” Louis asked, his voice rushed.

“Yes! I’m here!” Was shouted from inside the apartment. Harry soon appeared in the doorway next to Nick. “Nick was just leaving. He has to work in a few hours anyway.”

“Sadly this is true. Louis has to talk to you Harry, isn’t that interesting?” Nick directed the question over his shoulder at Harry, voice carrying some sort of message to it that Louis didn’t quite understand.

“Yes, very interesting.” Louis answered dryly. “So why don’t you leave and let Harry and I discuss the matters at hand.”

“Oh snarky, imagine that. I like that in you Tomlinson. Anyway, see you tomorrow Harry, I expect we’re still going out for drinks?” Nick asked as he started out the door and down the hallway.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Nick!” Harry called down the hallway. “Come on in Lou.”

Louis entered the flat, passing Harry and went straight for the living room. He plopped himself down on the couch and waited for Harry come in and sit next to him. When Harry entered, he sat on the couch and opened his arms for Louis to climb into them and settle.

Louis did just that and felt slightly better than before, his thoughts were still running a million miles a minute and the run in with Nick, leaving Harry’s flat no less, didn’t help in the slightest. Neither of them talked just yet, Louis knew that Harry was waiting for him to start the conversation. Taking a few more deep breaths, Louis started.

“I think I’m having a mini existential breakdown.” He said simply, mind already clearing.

“Yeah?” Harry answered. 

“Yeah.” Louis confirmed, they fell into a silence again and just sat for a moment, the only noise in the room coming from their breathing.

“What about?” Harry asked breaking the silence. Louis took a moment to really think about what his last hours thoughts had really been about before speaking again.

“Well this time it was mostly about alternate universes and all the possibilities they hold.” Louis started again, stopping after just that one sentence. 

“Possibilities like what?” Harry prompted, giving Louis encouragement to talk to him.

“Well mostly what if there is a universe out there where the five of us are still mates but we all met at like the same Uni or something. Like we were never famous, just normal blokes trying to find our way in the world. And what if those five lads are dreaming about being famous like us and want nothing else but to do it.”

“It’s possible.” Harry spoke again, keeping it short so Louis could continue.

“And what if they wanted to switch and be in a universe like ours. And what if we all were consenting if we could switch and be those other versions of us for a while, but all the knowledge we know of here and their knowledge over there was able to switch but we would still be conscious of the fact that that universe wasn’t our own and that this one was.”

“Sounds pretty amazing actually.” Harry said, voice full of thought.

“I know right? I mean that way we could get a break from all the fame and they could have their moments in the spotlight. And what if those versions of us still had their relationships intact, so like Zayn and Liam could be together. You know?”

“Well yeah, it would be kind of weird to switch our Liam and Zayn and theirs and not expect ours to not be together.” Harry stated.

“I mean, holy fuck, everything could be perfect. Although, some relationships could be different. I mean like you and Nick probably never would have met and he could still be a radio host for Radio One and like other relationships could have a chance to develop.”

“Now Louis, I know Nick isn’t your favorite, but do you really want to take away my party-goer friend? I need someone to go out with me when you guys won’t.” Harry said, voice gaining a slight stern edge to it.

“I know, I know, but what if you hadn’t met him and you and I were the party go-ers because our relationship developed more.” Louis really wished that bit of information hadn’t slipped out of his mouth. He instantly regretted it as Harry’s breath hitched slightly and Louis was met with hurt green eyes as he sat up slightly and turned to Harry.

“Louis, you’re my best mate and no one could ever replace you. Just cause I hang out with Nick sometimes doesn’t mean he’s my absolute best mate, sometimes there are only things I can talk to him about.”

“That’s the problem though, I want to be the one you talk to Harry! I mean you're the entire reason that this whole thought process started.” Louis said exasperatedly.

“What do you mean by that? Do you want me out of your life or something Louis?” Harry asked, voice broken and small.

“No, shit, Harry, I could never live without you in my life. It’s just I want to be what Nick is for you, a person to talk to, a lover, a….a boyfriend.”

“Wait a minute. Louis, Nick and I aren’t dating. I mean he’s my mate, but I could never in a million years date him.” Harry said quickly, causing Louis’ thoughts to come to a crashing halt. Nick wasn’t Harry’s secret boyfriend, everything just got a lot more complicated.

“But you two are always together and flirting and, and-”

“Louis, that’s just how we are, you and I flirt too and it means nothing.” That stung, Louis gaze instantly dropped to the floor. “Nick’s been trying to help me with something.”

Louis eyes stung as he sat across the couch from Harry. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he figured that if Harry wasn’t dating Nick, he would be dating him. But finding out that he wasn’t, just proved to Louis that Harry didn’t feel the same way about Louis as Louis felt about him.

“Louis, will you look at me?” Harry asked, voice soft again. Louis shook his head no and kept his gaze focused on his hands that were gripping each other in his lap. Well they were, until Harry’s hands came into his sight and grabbed Louis own, engulfing Louis’ with their size. “What are you and I like in this alternate universe?”

The question took Louis by surprise and he couldn’t stop his head from shooting up to look at Harry’s face. Louis could tell he was sincere and felt compelled to answer him, he spoke, his voice cracking slightly, “You and I are more than best mates Harry. We’re the unstoppable duo, HarryandLouis. We’re together and happy and no one cares because we are Harry and Louis the Uni students not Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson ⅖ of One Direction, constantly under the careful eye of millions of fans and thousands of tabloids.”

Louis couldn’t keep his gaze on Harry and by the end of his description Louis had his gaze back in his lap, not wanting to see the disgust on Harry’s face. He expected Harry to laugh or to get angry and kick him back to his flat for even thinking something so stupid. What he didn’t expect was Harry’s hand to leave it’s position on his own and lift Louis chin up to be met by Harry’s lips.

Louis’ eyes widened and he let out a small noise of surprise, Harry’s eyes were closed though and didn’t show any sign of opening soon. Louis decided to just let this happen, it was most likely pity from Harry and he was completely ready for this to end and for everything to go back to the way it was. At least the feeling of Harry’s lips against his own could keep him company as he tried to function after the inevitable end of his and Harry’s friendship.

When they finally broke apart, Louis wished that it would have lasted at least a little bit longer. It had seemed far too short and as they sat their with foreheads pressed together, Harry’s hand on the side of Louis face. Their short breaths intermingled in front of them and Louis wanted nothing more than to press forward again and close the space again to steal another kiss. Before he could though Harry spoke again, breathless.

“I think that universe would be the best option.” Louis’ eyes flew open and he stared straight at Harry, who was looking right back at Louis. Louis was speechless as his mouth opened and close in an attempt to make some sense of this situation. “Nick has been trying to get me to make a move on you for the longest time now. Said he’s gotten tired of going out with me only to have me go out and be a ‘downer on his sexlife.’ I couldn’t just make a move on you though, so he’s been over more frequently trying to convince me that you felt the same way. I figured it was impossible and that you could never feel that way about me cause I’m just, Harry the kid from X-factor who’s your best friend.”

Again Louis couldn’t believe his ears, he must have been dreaming, Harry, the boy he’s been crushing on and loving since he first met him on the X-factor, feels the same way he does. He still couldn’t speak as he continued to look at Harry, whose eyes were dancing with unspilled laughter.

“I’m going to kiss you again, if that’s alright?” Harry asked. Louis could only nod dumbly as Harry leaned forward again and made this universe just a little bit more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the product of Brooke and I having late night conversations about alternate universes while I worked on my other Larry fic. Figured I could post this, I'm actually quite proud of it. So please, spread it around if you like it.


End file.
